Question: A yellow pair of suspenders costs $$8$, and a popular brown pair of shoes costs $8$ times as much. How much does the brown pair of shoes cost?
The cost of the brown pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $8$ $8 \times $8 = $64$ The brown pair of shoes costs $$64$.